


Not Just a Pair of Pretty Horns

by fortune_cookie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Seduction, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortune_cookie/pseuds/fortune_cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early on in Inquisition. Dorian has a strange fixation on the Iron Bull. The mercenary captain is more than happy to indulge Dorian's curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Glance

The first time Dorian laid eyes on The Iron Bull, he was stunned. He had seen Qunari before, of course. A naturally inquisitive creature, Dorian had even heard tales of the mercenary captain. No tale, no matter how tall, could have prepared him for meeting the real thing.

Well, meeting him properly. They had technically met before when they were running for their lives in Haven, but Dorian didn’t consider that a proper introduction. One can hardly make a good first impression when they’re sweating and about to pass out after running from Redcliffe to the mountains.

Now they were sitting across from each at the table. The Inquisitor set a mug full to the brim with cold ale in front of Dorian, and went along to pass one to each of his other companions sitting at the table in the tavern. Vivian wrinkled her nose at the drink and delicately slid it away from her. Dorian tried not to laugh at that.

He must have smirked, however, because Bull was giving him an odd look now. The mage felt the sudden bloom of heat under his collar. He quickly turned his attention back to his drink as the Inquisitor sat down at the head of the table — trying his best not to feel the heat of Bull’s gaze. Just the thought of it made heat pool low in his belly. He pushed his chair in a little closer to the table.

“Thank you all for being here. I’m sure you have plenty of other things to do, but I think it’s important that you get to know each other. You’ll be working closely together as we face Corypheus, and I want everyone to get along,” the Inquisitor, Trevelyan, gave each of them a pointed look over the rim of his mug. He took a sip of ale, and Dorian tried to pay attention even as Sera kicked him from under the table. The elf grinned right at him, and Dorian simply raised an eyebrow, sending a blast of sparks to attack the bottom of her chair without so much as saying a word. He pretended not to notice when she yelped and jumped from her seat, hands patting frantically at her backside. It was the small things in life that kept him amused.

Somehow, Sera wasn’t the only who noticed. While the elf gave Dorian a glare, he also felt another set of eyes on him. He turned to see Bull looking at him again. Did he have something on his face? Had he suddenly turned into a toad? Or perhaps the Qunari simply noticed the mischief that was going on under the table. Either way, Dorian could feel his face flushing red.

The Inquisitor was still talking — blathering on about companionship, righteousness, and trust. Dorian wasn’t really paying attention. He was more interested in the strange heat that was blooming in the pit of his stomach. He took another sip of his ale. Perhaps Trevelyan was right. It couldn’t hurt to get acquainted with his fellow Inquisition members, after all.

He leaned back in his chair and let the Inquisitor drone on, hardly paying the man any heed. Instead, his thoughts were filled with plans. He needed to find out more about the Iron Bull, and he needed to do it soon.


	2. Second Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gathers up a little old-fashioned courage. Dorian is absolutely not a school girl in a Japanese shojo anime.

“So,” Dorian braced his elbow on the counter and turned to face Krem. He positioned himself carefully, so the stairs blocked him from Iron Bull’s view. He kept his voice low. “You’re one of the mercenaries, yes?” 

The young man gave him a suspicious look but nodded.

“Aye. I’m one of Bull’s Chargers.” He held out a hand for Dorian to shake. It was rougher than the mage expected. The calluses spoke of years of manual labor and effort. He tried not to look too impressed as he returned the gesture.

“Dorian Pavus, at your service. I didn’t realize there were any Soporati among your company.” He grinned at the smaller man, shifting again into a more comfortable stance against the bar counter. “To be quite honest, I didn’t think the Qunari much cared for anyone from the Imperium. All that nasty war business, you know.”

Krem picked up a mug of some dark, amber liquid from the bar and cradled it against his breastplate without bothering to drink. He gave Dorian a rueful chuckle and shrugged one shoulder.

“Yeah. But Bull’s not like that. He’ll take anyone in, as long as they’ve got the skill and can take orders. We’re a right bunch of misfits, really.” He leaned in a little closer, the tensions easing slightly from his shoulders as his tone lowered to a conspiratorial whisper.

“To tell you the truth, I think the boss has a bit of a soft spot for lost souls. Likes to take ‘em in and set ‘em right.” He leaned back with a grin and took a sip of his drink.

That was curious. It certainly wasn’t the image of Qunari that Dorian had cultivated in his mind. Of course, that impression was tainted by the propaganda of his homeland. He knew that, but it still seemed like Bull was no ordinary Qunari. Dorian had spent some time watching Bull, not that he would admit it. When he wasn’t busy, Dorian enjoyed spending his afternoons out on the fortress ramparts. From there, he could watch Bull spar with Krem for hours under the guise of getting some fresh air. The stone ledge did well to hide him from the people below, while he could still see them just fine.

His little perch gave him insight into some of the other people within the Inquisition as well. Cassandra, for example, had some peculiar quirks. When she thought no one was looking, she would tuck herself into one of the corners near the training ground and sit down with a paperback book. He could read the title at that distance, but from the bawdy cover picture of a man ripping a woman’s bodice, he could only imagine what the content was.

While Cassandra spent her free time reading bawdy novels, the Iron Bull was out on the training field whenever he wasn’t visiting the tavern. Dorian didn’t entirely understand the point of two men bashing other with shields, but he was certainly happy to watch. It was impressive to see Krem hold his own against the big Qunari, and Dorian wasn’t even sure that Bull was holding back against the smaller man. On the warmer afternoons, Bull would take off his harness— sweat dripping between his shoulder blades and glistening on his broad, muscular chest. It was a glorious sight indeed.

Dorian tried to get the thought of Iron Bull, hot and sweaty, out of his mind as he brought his thoughts back to the present. Krem was giving him an odd look now, and he wondered if he had accidentally let his intentions slip. Perhaps the mercenary was simply more observant than Dorian gave him credit for.

Krem took another drink of his ale and grinned up at Dorian. “Y’know. If there’s something you want to know about the chief, I’m sure you can ask him yourself. Don’t let the horns throw you off. He’s a big softy.”

Dorian sniffed at that, and tried to look entirely innocent. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean. But—”

He cleared his throat. “If I wanted to… give a show of good faith, say. What sort of drink does your captain prefer?”

His companion’s grin grew a little wider and Dorian could have sworn he saw a wink.

“Talk to Cabot. I think he might have a few bottles f that Qunari swill the chief likes to drink stocked.” Krem laughed. “Maraas-Lok. Just don’t let him challenge you to a contest drinking that stuff. You’ll go blind before you ever win.”  

The dwarf behind the bar turned at the sound of his name. “What?” he asked gruffly. Dorian gave Krem a smile, and tried not to seem overly grateful as he faced Cabot.

“One… jug of your finest Qunari brew, please.” Cabot scrutinized Dorian for a moment before shrugging. He left for a moment and returned with the goods.

“Be careful with this stuff. It’ll strip the color right from your hair if you’re not careful.” Dorian wrinkled his nose and counted out a handful of coins from his purse.

“Yes, well. Thank you for the warning, but I’m not the one who’s going to drink it.”

He picked up the jug – it was heavier than it looked – and made his way out of the bar. He wondered if Bull wasn’t watching him from his spot by the far wall.

\-----

Dorian stood in front of Bull’s door, hand held up as he gathered the courage to knock. It had been difficult enough to resist the urge to drink some liquid courage, but Dorian wanted to do this sober. It might have been easier in the short term, but he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the man he admired. Admired. Right. That was it. Bull was just… Very capable with his sword. Dorian nodded to himself. Yes, that was exactly it.

He drew in a deep breath, tightened his grip on the jug of Qunari brew he was holding, and knocked once on the door.

For a moment, there was only silence. Then there was the sound of rustling, and someone swearing softly, followed by footsteps. The latch on the other side of the door lifted, and Dorian was faced with the glorious sight of the Iron Bull, blessedly naked from the waist up. He looked down at Dorian, his eyes half-lidded as though he was still waking up. If Dorian had felt nervous before, it was worse now. He had clearly come at bad time.

“Oh!” he gasped softly, looking up at the man and resisting the overwhelming urge to stare at him and absorb every detail of his body. “I do apologize. I didn’t realize you were sleeping. I’ll just leave you be then.” Without waiting for Bull to say a word, Dorian turned, ready to rush off and forget this embarrassment. A large hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could make his getaway.

“Hey, wait.” Bull’s voice was rough and low with sleep. The sound of it sent a shiver down Dorian’s spine— freezing him in place. Bull dropped his hand, allowing Dorian to turn around and face him.

“Did you need something?” he caught sight of the jug in Dorian’s hand as he turned, and the mage held it up, looking sheepish. He nodded.

“I didn’t realize you’d be asleep so soon. I just had some of this…” he pause, searching his memory for the name. What had Cabot called it? “Maraas-Lok.”

Bull raised an eyebrow at that. His eyepatch was on but askew, as though he had put it on in a hurry. Dorian tried not to find the whole thing endearing. He wasn’t succeeding.

“Looking for someone to drink with? Well why didn’t you say so?” A grin spread across the Qunari’s face, and a big hand pressed against Dorian’s shoulder, ushering him into the room. He dug his heels in a little, trying to resist.

“If you’re sleeping, I really don’t want to be a burden!” he protested.

Bull laughed at that. He slapped Dorian on the shoulder, the force of it nearly knocking the mage over.

“Nonsense!” Bull took the jug from Dorian and sat down on the rumpled bed. He patted the space next to him, gesturing for Dorian to sit. “I’ll be damned if I let an offer for a drink this fine go to waste.”

He winked at Dorian. Well. The mage thought it was a wink. It wasn’t easy to tell. In any case, he took a seat on the bed, delicately folding his hands in his lap and trying not to look nervous. Bull took no time in opening the jug. He tore at the cork with his teeth, and took a long drink of the liquid.

“Ahh,” Bull let his eyes drift closed. He looked more like he was savoring a fine wine than a strong liquor. When he was done, he passed the Maraas-Lok to Dorian.

The mage hesitated. It smelled foul, and he didn’t want to get too drunk. Not tonight, at least. He sniffed at the contents, stalling until Bull spoke.

“Dorian.” The Altus looked up at him with one brow raised. “Are you sure you want this?”

The Qunari had to know the double meaning of his words. There was no way he had missed the furtive glances, the constant stares and attention Dorian gave him when they were together. The Iron Bull was a mystery that Dorian yearned to solve, but he also wanted something else. Something carnal.

That was it. His mind was made up.

He turned to face Bull. The Qunari gave him a questioning look, but waited silently. Dorian reached out to take the jug from his hands and gingerly set it on the floor next to the bed. Then, he reached up and cupped Bull’s jaw in both hands. His skin was rough with stubble, but Dorian reveled in the texture— rubbing a thumb over the scar in Bull’s lip. The Qunari drew in a shaky breath and Dorian grinned. Before he could lose his courage, he tugged at Bull’s jaw and pressed their lips together.

It was an awkward angle at first. Then, Bull adjusted and leaned down to wrap an arm around Dorian’s waist. Sparks flew, figuratively speaking, although Dorian did feel a little hot under the collar. He moaned, giving Bull the chance to slip a hot tongue between his lips. Nimble fingers slipped beneath the mage’s armor— rubbing circles against the heated skin of his hip. When he thought he might faint from lack of air, Dorian pulled back to get a better look at his partner.

Bull was panting, his chest heaving as he stared down at him. If Dorian had any doubts before, they were gone now. The Qunari looked at him as though he couldn’t wait to strip them both and do unspeakable things. Right in this very room, he imagined. Dorian couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... It's 1:30 in the morning, and I should probably wait to post this. But I'm impatient, and I'll have the sexy parts up tomorrow!
> 
> Apologies for errors again. I still don't have anyone else looking at this to edit it for mistakes ;p


	3. Do You Know What You're Asking For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull gives Dorian what he wants, what he really, really wants. Also dick.
> 
> Comments are appreciated and keep me writing :) (6/9/2017: Wow, went back and did a few edits. I'm cringing at my own errors! Sorry for past me, guys :c )

Two firm hands gripped Dorian's hips and pushed him away. He looked up, confused. Had he done something wrong? 

Bull's mouth was set in a grim line as he peered into Dorian’s eyes. It seemed more business than pleasure. Strange, considering the situation. Bull's words were even stranger.

“I’m not sure you know what you’re asking.”

Dorian opened his mouth to protest that he most definitely knew what he was asking for, but Bull cut him off.

“You need to know what it means if you agree to this. No gray areas.”

Dorian raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow, trying his best to look dignified in an undignified position. He cleared his throat and hoped he didn’t appear as confused as he felt. Surely Bull was kidding. Dorian may not have gone around broadcasting his sexual history, but he was clearly no blushing virgin. In Tevinter, he had many clandestine affairs with beautiful men who shared his own… inclinations. It wasn’t exactly something to talk about in the open in his homeland, but one could typically conduct such affairs in the privacy of a dark bedroom as long as they were cautious about it. Unfortunately, Dorian hadn’t been cautious enough. Kisses stolen in the dark from men who would pretend not to know him in the morning hadn’t been enough in the end. He tried not to think about that now, preferring to focus on the half-naked, willing Qunari sitting right in front of him instead.

“I know what I want. I want you,” Dorian insisted. He reached out to press a hand against Bull’s chest, dragging it down to the hem of his pants. Bless the Maker, he had replaced those awful circus-stripe trousers with plain gray sleep pants made of some soft material.

Bull laughed at that, low and gravelly. “See, you say that now, but… You _really_ don’t know what that means.” He was fiddling with one of the buckles on Dorian’s armor, like he wanted to remove it, but was just barely holding back. “You shouldn’t know what you’re getting into before you agree to anything.”

Dorian shrugged a shoulder. The corner of his mouth curled up into a grin. “My dear man, where’s the fun in that?” He had been kneeling between Bull’s thighs before, but he quickly shifted— climbing up to straddle the big Qunari’s lap. A careful tilt of Dorian’s hips had his cock pressed against Bull’s own hardening length. He gasped, pushing his face into one broad, naked shoulder.

“Show me,” he murmured against Bull’s hot skin.

That was all it took. In a moment, Dorian found himself pressed back into the bedsheets; Bull’s solid weight grounding him as one huge hand pinned both his wrists above his head. Oh, Maker. He hadn’t expected a reaction like that.

Bull was looking directly into his eyes now. Dorian bucked his hips trying to provoke a reaction. He wanted the man to do something, anything, to just get on with it. But Bull was quick to press him down into the bed.

“Dorian, hold on,” he spoke. Dorian was tired of words. His cock was aching between his legs, and he wanted nothing more than to strip naked and see what Bull could do. But the Qunari kept speaking.

“I want you to know that I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe with me. If you ever need me to stop, just say ‘Katoh’. I’ll stop, no questions asked.”

The mage nodded his agreement, trying again to press up against Bull.

“Yes! Yes, now get on with it, would you? Before I die of old age.” He was starting to get indignant, but Bull wouldn’t be swayed.

“Do you remember your watchword?”

Dorian nodded, trying not to show his frustration. “Katoh. Now if you please, I’d rather like to see what you look like without those awful trousers on.”

“Perfect,” Bull grinned. He pushed Dorian’s wrists into the bed with a growl. “Stay here, and don’t move.”

In a moment, the solid weight above Dorian was gone. Bull moved to the corner of the room. He opened a large wooden chest and started to search through the contents— pulling out items as he went. Unfortunately for Dorian, he couldn’t see what those items were. True to his word, he stayed perfectly still on the bed. The urge to move a little just to see what Bull might do when Dorian defied him was tempting, but it would have to wait until later.

To his credit, Bull was not cruel enough to make Dorian wait for long. He returned after a minute with a dark cloth bag that looked heavy with whatever contents it held. Bull set it next to the bed and turned his attention back to the mage lying there.

“You can move. I want you to strip,” he instructed. Dorian drew in a sharp breath. So that’s how it was going to be. Finally, something he knew he was good at.

Stretching, he slowly slid off the bed and stood up. Bull was watching him. There was something hot in his eyes. Lust, or anticipation? Perhaps both. Dorian kept eye contact with him, grinning as he began. There was an art to this, after all.

He drew his fingers over one of the buckles that held his left bracer together, dropping his eyes so he could focus on his work. Slowly, he drew the belt through the loop and unbuckled it. He went down, doing this for each one until he was able to slide the bracer from his wrist. It dropped to the floor. He did the same for the other bracer, letting it drop to the floor as well before moving on to his doublet.

Dorian could hear Bull’s breath grow shallow and quick as he slipped one strap over his shoulder. He let his eyes flick up to meet the Qunari’s for a moment before turning back to his work. When he had the doublet half off, he slid a hand down his chest— pausing to tug at the gold hoop that pierced his left nipple. The action sent a spark of pleasure through him, and he had to bite his lip to hold back a moan.

Bull wasn’t so careful. Dorian could hear the big man suck in a sharp breath, and looked up to see him palming himself through his sleep pants. Oh, _Maker._

He couldn’t wait any longer. Dorian took no time in removing the rest of his doublet. He was already working on his trousers by the time it fell to the ground, fingers fumbling with the buttons. He started to shimmy them down his legs, before realizing that he was still wearing his boots. He grumbled, leaning back against the bed to work the buttons from their loops so he might take them off. Dorian could hear a chuckle from Bull.

“It’s hardly funny.” The Qunari shrugged and gave him a smile, although any attempt at innocence was somewhat ruined when he slid his hand into his pants.

Dorian made to remove his smallclothes. He had his thumbs hooked into the hem, when Bull was on him, hands stilling his own.

“Not yet,” he instructed. Bull gently pushed Dorian toward the bed again, easing him up onto the sheets. He reached down to pull something from the bag by the bed and turned to Dorian again. It was a length of black rope. Bull pressed Dorian’s wrists back together and started to unravel the rope. The Qunari straddled Dorian’s stomach and went to work tying them expertly together.

Dorian had some experience with this sort of thing before, but it was mostly spur of the moment; a silk tie playfully lashing wrists to the bedpost. Something he knew he could easily get out of if he tried. With this, he wasn’t so sure. Although he couldn’t see the knots, the bond felt more than secure. While Dorian had no doubt that Bull would stop if he used his watchword, he also started to feel a little thrill of fear in his stomach. He couldn’t break out of those bonds easily. He was truly at the Iron Bull’s mercy.

“It’s not cutting off circulation, is it?” Bull tugged at the rope around Dorian’s wrists to check for him. The mage shook his head and let his eyes drift shut, reveling in the sensation.

“No.”

Bull pressed Dorian’s wrists into the bed, a little too hard. “No, what?”

His eyes opened, and after a moment of confusion he caught on.

“N-No, Sir.” Bull nodded and released his wrists. Then, he slid down Dorian’s body until his face was level with the mage’s still-clothed cock. Although he was still wearing his smalls, there was an unmistakable bulge there, straining against the black fabric.

Strong fingers slid beneath the fabric and slid it slowly down Dorian’s hips. Bull seemed to be savoring the view— moving far too slowly for Dorian’s liking.

His cock finally free, Dorian couldn’t help but squirm. Bull laughed again, and pressed both hands to his hips to still him.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. “Just beautiful.” The air felt cool on his exposed flesh, but he hardly had time to register the sensation before Bull opened his mouth and swallowed him whole.

If this is what it was like to be taken over by a desire demon, Dorian would have gladly given himself up years ago. Bull’s mouth was hot and wet, and he licked an expert line up the underside of Dorian’s cock— causing the mage to involuntarily buck his hips against Bull’s mouth. The Qunari didn’t punish him for it, but sucked hard instead; hard enough that Dorian thought he might very well pass out from the pleasure.

Bull pulled back, lapping at the head of Dorian’s cock while working the rest of his shaft with one hand. It had been too long. Dorian could feel the heat building in his stomach. His length curved upward, harder than he could ever remember being. Bull must have sensed it too. In a moment, the blessed heat was gone, replaced by something tight around the base of Dorian’s cock. He gasped and tried to look down to see what it was.

A ring! The Qunari had slipped a ring on him to keep him from coming. He frowned, and had opened his mouth to protest when Bull slid off the bed. His cock bobbed helplessly against his stomach.

“It’s too bad you’re so small.” Bull said as he looked through his bag again. “I’d take you right now if I didn’t think it would break you.”

Dorian scowled. Here he was, trussed up and totally unable to find release, and Bull wasn’t even going to fuck him tonight?

“Wait, what?” he asked.

Bull returned to the side of the bed. He held up something for Dorian to see, a large, crystal vial half-full of opaque liquid.

“Oh, don’t worry. We’ll get there eventually; just not tonight.” He shifted Dorian on the bed so there was space to slide behind the mage. At some point, Bull had taken his own trousers off. Now, Dorian took a moment to appreciate the rather generous view. He tried very hard not to be impressed as Bull propped him up, his back pressed to Bull’s broad chest, with Dorian sitting on his lap. It wasn’t the most dignified position, but Dorian couldn’t deny that he was a little thrilled to feel Bull’s length press against him with nothing but skin between them. More than a little affected by the sensation, Dorian made a valiant effort to try and rub at his own length with bound hands. He managed for a few moments before Bull noticed and put a stop to it.

“No, not yet.” the Qunari said, although he seemed more amused than upset. When he finally had the mage positioned properly across his lap, Bull popped opened the vial. He pressed Dorian’s legs together with one hand and tipped the contents of the vial between them.

Dorian expected the liquid to be cold upon first contact, but it was actually quite warm to the touch. Bull spread it around with his fingers. As he massaged Dorian’s flesh, his skin began to tingle. The sensation spread to the base of his cock and he groaned. Dorian had been with many partners over the years, and done many things, but he had never experienced anything quite like this. It was strange and utterly delightful to be entirely at the mercy of another man's whims. Although he was terribly impatient, waiting for his partner to get on with it.

It took all of Dorian's considerable effort to wait patiently. Finally, when Bull was satisfied with his ministrations, he leaned back and slicked up his own cock.

“Keep your thighs pressed together. Tightly.” Dorian nodded. He leaned his head back against Bull’s chest, letting his eyes drift shut as he complied. He could feel Bull line them up, and suddenly the Qunari was bucking his hips— pushing his cock between Dorian’s thighs. It pressed against his balls, and the base of his own cock, and oh! _Maker, that was good._

Bull kept one hand on Dorian’s thigh to help him along as he matched the Qunari thrust for thrust. Broad, calloused fingers dug into tanned flesh with a force that was sure to leave marks in the morning. Dorian didn't seem to mind. The dull pain was a perfect counterpoint to the sensation of Bull's cock stroking against his. The two of them fell into a rhythm, and Bull reached his other hand down to stroke Dorian’s hardness in time with the thrusts.

The big man must have been more tightly wound than he let on. Soon, he was speeding up his thrusts. It was all Dorian could to do hold on for the ride. Bull tilted his head, careful of his massive horns, to murmur in Dorian’s ear.

“I want you to come.” His fingers slipped under the edge of the ring around Dorian’s cock and he slowed his thrusts, getting ready to remove it. Dorian nodded frantically.

“Yes!” he gulped, adding “Sir” almost as an afterthought. Bull grinned against his shoulder. Suddenly, Dorian felt sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. The Qunari made his mark as he finally removed the ring from Dorian’s cock, and the mage was finally able to find release. He cried out, slumping back against Bull as he came.

The Qunari sped up his own thrusts. His hands were both on Dorian’s hips now, pressing in hard enough that he was sure there would be marks tomorrow. Soon, he was coming too, spilling pearly white all over Dorian’s thighs to mingle with his own release.

Bull’s arms embraced him as they leaned back against the headboard together. Dorian had nearly fallen asleep when he finally felt fingers working at the knots tying his wrists together. He grinned sleepily, and Bull laid him out on the bed, wiping the mess from his thighs with what appeared to be his sleeping trousers. They were a lost cause now.

Dorian felt a kiss being pressed to his forehead as he started to slip into the Fade.

“Rest. I’ll wake you when it’s time to get up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an asexual writing sex scenes. If only mom could see me now! Hopefully you guys liked this okay and it wasn't awful. I'd love to work on more stories in the future and improve.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing, I don't even know haha. There will be naughty, naughty parts ahead.
> 
> No beta, so please forgive me for any mistakes.


End file.
